Lost and Alone
by Grand Shogun of Riglar
Summary: For blood and language. A wolf is found By Toboe and he seems to know alot about them. But are his ambitions differents then the others? And why does he seem toalways run off? First WR FF. R


1

Lost and Alone

By The Grand Shogun of Riglar

This is my First Wolf's Rain Fan fiction. So there may be errors (correct me if im wrong). This involves another wolf who is rescued by Kiba and the others.His ambitions seem different than the others, but they may converge on the search for Paradise.

Chapter One: Meeting Ikei

As Kiba and the others leave the Native village a mysterious sound roars across the land. Of course this would get their attention. The begin to head up the ledge where they found Kiba before. They tread with caution because of the suspicion that one of Jakura's Air Ships is coming.

Meanwhile by the ledge, a lone wolf limps across the wasteland. Worn and tattered, he treads across the scorching soil. As he tries to run, his wounds tear open. The sound becomes louder every second. An explosion hurls him across to a ledge. With one breath he sends a faint howl.

Heading back to Kiba and the group. The howl is heard.

"Whoa! What the heck was that. I thought nothing was up there," said Toboe.

"Guess you were wrong. But it sounds weak. Should we look for who made it?" Hige said.

"Yeah. It sounds like its in the same path as Jakura's Keep. Maybe it passed by there. It could lead us to Cheza," Kiba said.

Of course Tsume would say it was pointless until he heard the sound. He said, "That sound. It sounds like an Air Ship. Ah, ok, well look for it. And we'll take down a few more men."

The group begins to run up to the ledge. When they see a carrier door open and Jakura's soldiers come out. About four gunman, two armored spear men and shield men. Tsume charges forward and bites one of the gunman. The spear man shoots a blast at Hige and Toboe, as they dodge, Hige claws at another gunman who collapses and falls off a ledge. Toboe goes behind a Spear man, and bites him in the back of the neck (this is proven as one of the spots they can be harmed). The other spear man uses his sonic shield and hurls Toboe into a pile of rocks. Kiba kills one of the gunman and stray fire pushes the shield man off the ledge.

"Well that was odd. None of the men we fought when we found Kiba could have gone and told Jakura," Tsume said, "But then what got them here?"

"Did you forget why we came here besides continuing for Paradise. To find who made that call," said Hige.

"Uh, guys," said Toboe, "I think I know who did it." As they look underneath they see a wolf (I am describing his illusion). Was a person in a camouflage shirt with a black long sleeve underneath. On his hands, he had blue wrist bands around his wrists. He had dark blue jeans and white and gray shoes. His hair was short and black, and had an X shaped scar on his left eye.

"So, is he dead?" asked Hige.

"No. He's alive just unconscious, he should wake up soon," said Kiba. In all the commotion. He wakes up.

"Uh. Uh. Where am I? And who the hell are you?" the stranger said.

"Under a pile of rocks. We saved you. I'm Toboe," said Toboe.

"I'm Hige. Nice meeting you," said Hige.

"Kiba," said Kiba.

"Tsume. Now you can leave," said Tsume.

"A bit stubborn. I am Ikei," said the stranger.

"Just to ask. How the hell did you end up here being hunted down like that?" said Tsume.

"My pack and I were heading for a pack of four to help us. We heard that they were looking for Paradise and we decided to help. But, one of our members strayed to close to Jakura's Keep. So we fought them but they slaughtered us. I was the only one to escape and was followed until a ship hit me with a blast. We were able to kill 24 out of 30. I'm glad you saved me or I'd be dead," said Ikei.

"Well we are the group you were looking for. But were heading for Jakura's Keep to find someone. Do you know the way to the Keep?" said Kiba.

"Yeah I do. Past here we have to cross some mountains. At least four villages are there. Then you cross some plains with seven villages you have to go through. Then a large forest and the Keep is over the Glacial Mountains," said Ikei.

"Well maybe you could come with us," said Toboe, "I mean if he knows the way he could help."

"No we have enough to deal with already," said Tsume. Of course Toboe begged and begged until, "Oh alright, he can come. Besides, maybe he'll be of some use."

"Don't worry. I can and will," said Ikie.

"Then that settles it, we leave at night, to avoid other soldiers, said Kiba.

That is chapter one. I like it. Chapter two will be across some of the mountain range and at Jakura's Keep. I like it. If I'm wrong at some sides. Just tell me. Read and Review.


End file.
